jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Day by Day / Shining Blue Rain
|Cover = 01. Day by Day／Shining Blue Rain (CD).jpg |Japanese = |English = |artist = Imai Asami |released = April 22, 2009 |genre = J-pop |label = 5pb. Records |type = Single}} is a debut single of Imai Asami. Tracklist CD #Day by Day #Shining Blue Rain #Day by Day -off vocal- #Shining Blue Rain -off vocal- Lyrics Day by Day |-|Japanese= ドキドキする…　恋ってなんだか　宇宙まで飛んで行くような気分 欲しいものは　たくさんあるけど　欲張りな私　今はあなたに夢中 着飾るのは“自分”を見せない訳じゃなくて ただ　あふれてる嬉しさを　見せないように だけど　あなただけにはいつも　心　開いて 誰も知らない私　気づいて欲しい Day by Day　熱い想い　届けたくて 優しさと一緒に今日も　Lovin you 時々そう　素直になれない　譲れないことも　意地を張ることもある そんな時は誰かの　言葉を借りてみるの ほら　言えなかったことでも　ちゃんと言えるよ そっと季節を重ねるたび　心　近づく その瞬間にもっと　触れ合う想い Shiny days　二人で見る　全てのもの ひとつひとつ　感じあって　Lovin you だけど　あなただけにはいつも　心　読まれて 見つめられる不思議　動けなくなる Day by Day　熱い鼓動　届けるから 優しさと一緒に今日も　forever |-|Romanji= DOKI DOKI suru…　Koi tte nanda ga　Uchuu made tonde yuku you na kibun Hoshii mono wa　Takusan aru kedo　Yokubari na watashi　Ima wa anata ni muchuu Kikazaru no wa “jibun” o misenai wake ja nakute Tada　Afuteru ureshisa o　Misenai you ni Dakedo　Anata dake ni wa itsumo　Kokoro　Hiraite Dare mo shiranai watashi　Kizuite hoshii Day by Day　Atsui omoi　Todoketakute Yasashisa to issho ni kyou mo　Lovin you Toki doki sou　Sunao ni narenai　Yuzurenai koto mo　Iji o haru koto mo aru Sonna toki wa dare ka no　Kotoba o karite miru no Hora　Ienakatta koto demo　Chanto ieru yo Sotto kisetsu o kasaneru tabi　Kokoro　Chikazuku Sono shunkan ni motto　Fure au omoi Shiny days　Futari de miru　Subete no mono Hitotsu hitotsu　Kanji atte　Lovin you Dakedo　Anata dake ni wa itsumo　Kokoro　Yomarete Mitsumerareru to fushigi　Ugokenaku naru Day by Day　Atsui kodou　Todokeru kara Yasashisa to issho ni kyou mo　forever Shining Blue Rain |-|Japanese= いつまでも　このまま　君を感じていたいの 雨の音さえも　Far away くもりガラスに　ネオンのため息　募る思い　胸をしめつけるの 青いライトが　小雨に揺れれば　君のそばに　駆け出せる　今すぐ La Pluie　いつもより冷たい　指先 凍える前に　君の胸に抱いて Shining Blue Rain　輝いた　心を　君にあげる Gonna fall in love　見つめていて　ときめきだけを 飾らない言葉で　愛を語ってほしいの 君に　降り注ぐ　True love 恋をしている　目覚めた街角　雨が降ればロマンスに煌く L Amour　愛に沈んでゆく　光に 霞む雨音　刹那を永久に変えて Shining Blue Rain　透明な　涙を　君のために Gonna be with you　分かち合える　心があるの いつまでも　このまま　君を感じていたいの もっと　抱きしめて　With love 信じてる　君だけを　私のすべてだから 降る雨に　抱かれながら　君を見つめる 隙間もないくらい　呼吸は一つだけなの 雨の音さえも　Faraway |-|Romanji= Itsu made mo　Kono mama　Kimi o kanjite itai no Ame no oto sae mo　Far away Kumori GARASU ni　NEON no tame iki　Tsunoru omoi　Mune o shime tsukeru no Aoi RAITO ga　Kosame ni yurereba　Kimi no soba ni　Kake daseru　Imai sugu La Pluie　Itsumo yori tsumetai　Yubi saki Kogoeru mae ni　Kimi no mune ni daite Shining Blue Rain　Kagayaita　Kokoro o　Kimi ni ageru Gonna fall in love　Mitsumete ite　Toki meki dake o Kazaranai kotoba de　Ai o katatte hoshii no Kimi ni　Furi sosogu　True love Koi o shite iru　Mezameta machi kado　Ame ga fureba ROMANSU ni kirameku L Amour　Ai ni shizunde yuku　Hikari ni Kasumu ama oto　Setsuna o towa ni kaete Shining Blue Rain　Toumei na　Namida o　Kimi no tame ni Gonna be with you　Wakachi aeru　Kokoro ga aru no Itsu made mo　Kono mama　Kimi o kanjite itai no Motto　Daki shimete　With love Shinjiteru　Kimi dake o　Watashi no subete dakara Furu ame ni　Dakarenagara　Kimi o mitsumeru Sukima mo nai kurai　Kokyuu wa hitotsu dake nano Ame no oto sae mo　Faraway Shining Blue Rain　Kagayaita　Kokoro o　Kimi ni ageru Gonna fall in love　Ai shi au　Futari wa koi no Jewelry Rain Kazaranai kotoba de　Ai o katatte hoshii no Kimi ni　Furi sosogu　True love Category:2009 Singles Category:2009 Releases Category:Imai Asami Singles Category:Solo Singles Category:Double A-side Singles Category:English Name Singles